


Seasons

by Hytia04



Series: Songbirds [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Olly Murs is a good bro(even if he has no idea why), Songfic, still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: Finally these two work things out.And last but not least, Olly Murs saves the day!





	Seasons

Steve missed Bucky. It was nothing like missing your family. He felt like half of his soul missed. He didn't just missed his lover, he missed his best friend. And even though Bucky told him to try harder, he had no idea how he should try, so he sinked into self-pity. He hardly ate, and never bothered to shave, mostly he just lay in bed, grasping one of Bucky's shirt that he left in their apartment.

Until one day, when he heard impatient knocks on his door. He wanted to ignore the rude intruder in the first place, but the noise annoyed him so much that he opened the door anyway. To his surprise, the newcomer happened to be Bucky. Without any word, he pushed him back to the living room and kissed the hell out of him.  
"Whoa, what are you doing?"asked Steve, still astonished.  
"Don't ask so many questions, just kiss me back!" ordered Bucky, attacking his ex once again with kisses. Steve wanted to protest, he thought they needed to talk, but Bucky's intoxicating lips made him comply like a good little soldier.  
"Bedroom. Now!" he murmured to the blonde. When they finally arrived there, they hardly had any clothes on. Bucky lay back on the bed that was once theirs, just in his tight boxers, with a very much visible bulge. He looked delicious, Steve joined him, couldn't miss the opportunity to have a taste and they started kissing again. All of the tension that was rapidly building in them for weeks has finally drifted away when they touched. They kissed each other like their lives depended on it. This was the most romantic love making between the two. And suddenly, the afterglow wore off, that comfortable bubble filled with love popped when Bucky started dressing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Steve asked. He felt more confused than ever.  
"What does it look like to you? Obviously, I'm dressing" Bucky answered. His face like a blank canvas. Empty, emotionless.  
"Yeah, but why?" Steve sat up on the bed, still naked, with the filled up condom on him.  
"I'm leaving, and I don't want to drive home naked. Becca would throw me out if I show up with my dick uncovered." said the brunette playfully. Steve lost his calmness.  
"Don't pull this shit on me, Bucky! Why the fuck did you come here if you won't stay?"he shouted.  
"Because I was horny. Was it fair? No. But cheating on me wasn't fair as well, and I didn't have sex since you did that to me. So now we are even. Case closed" Bucky said, then before Steve had the chance to argue, he left.

Steve's fury was short-lived. Yes, he felt betrayed. Still, deep down he knew he deserved this. And now that he got a little taste of Bucky, he wanted the whole thing back. He didn't feel like sleeping that night, so he did the only thing that could shut his brain down for a while: he painted. Music played in the background quietly when he found his solution. He sticked with that one song for the rest of the night while he finished his painting, a colorful piece of his muse, Bucky. Then he forced himself to sleep. He had an important mission the next day.

He felt hesitant when he was standing right in front of Rebecca Barnes' door. It was his only chance to win Bucky back and he knew he had to take it, so he lifted his fist and knocked. Seconds later the door opened, just to show a very tired, half naked Bucky. Steve's mouth watered from the sight his ex lover made, but he had to shove it aside. After all, he had a task.  
"Steve!" he said. The expression on his face told nothing to Steve about how Bucky felt about seeing him.  
"Can I come in?" asked the blonde. Bucky said nothing in response, just stepped back to give room for Steve.  
"I need to show you something. You know I'm shit with words, so I will let somebody else speak in my name." he explained as he connected his phone to the speaker dock, and then played the song. Olly Murs' voice filled the living room.

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me   
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season

Baby girl with the broken smile  
Would you mind if I stayed awhile  
And if you're cold I could light your fire  
If that's what you want, if that's what you want  
I admit that I've done some wrong  
But those wrongs helped me write this song  
And through it all I figured out where I belong   
Right by your side, right by your side

They say that hearts don't lie  
The head might try but it won't be right  
Ya tell me what you feel inside  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me   
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season

Baby girl let your hair hang down  
And if we're lost, baby let's get found  
And when your world is flipping upside down  
Let's make it right, let's make it right

They say that hearts don't lie  
The head might try but it won't be right  
Ya tell me what you feel inside  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me   
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season  
Yours, yours, yours for every season

Winter, summer, spring and fall  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call  
Winter, summer, spring and fall  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call  
Winter, summer, spring and fall  
I'll be on the line waiting for your call

Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me   
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season  
For every season

Steve unplugged his phone and shove it back into his pocket.   
"I know it's not much, but he sings what I feel. And I wanted you to know, that kissing her back was the worst decision in my life. I'm well aware of the fact that I hurt you bad, and I wouldn't be so surprised if you said you can't forgive me. So now I give you the chance to hurt me." he said as he kneeled down in front of Bucky, with the simplest, most beautiful ring between his fingers , the one he hid in his drawer for months. "I'd like to ask if you would make me the happiest man alive by doing me the honor of being my husband?" asked Steve, honestly scared of the answer. Bucky's face was once again blank, but just for a minute. "Motherfucking punk! I told you to try harder, but I didn't mean it like this! Of course, I'll marry you, now stand up and kiss me, you fucker!" Bucky answered with tears streaming down on his face. After Steve finally understood his answer, they started kissing which turned into magnificent make-up sex soon.

They were cuddling on the couch when Becca arrived home. She was surprised when she took in the sight. "You two shitheads have a lot to explain!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. She may sounded mean, but the small smile playing on her face gave her away. Bucky was his brother, but she had enough for a lifetime of James crying himself to sleep next to her. "I'm engaged!" Bucky said, showing her his engagement ring. "Finally! I started to think you will grow old in my guestroom. Guess I'm not stuck with you for the rest of my life." she smirked, then turned to Steve. "But let's make it serious. If my brother shows up here once again crying because of you, I will fucking kill you, Rogers!" her expression made it crystal-clear that she's not joking. "Oh, come on! Don't look so frightened! Hug me, you idiot, you know I love you!" her smile returned.

 

Next Summer

 

It was a pleasant day. The weather was perfect for a wedding. If Steve Rogers ever thought he knew what perfect meant, he quickly changed his mind when he saw Bucky Barnes, his soon-to-be husband walk down the aisle. That was the most perfect sight he ever saw. After they said the fair share of their I do-s, and sealed the deal with a kiss, he sneaked a glance at their guests. And when he saw their mothers grasping each other's hand, crying happy tears and all of their friends cheering for them, he realised he owed a lot to Olly Murs.


End file.
